The Story Of Us
by High Roller Yunalesca
Summary: This is my first Superjail! fanfic, especially one that revolves around Warden and Mistress' bad romance. (Lady GaGa, anyone?) I may or may not complete this, so patience is a must. Rated M for sex, language, et al.
1. Genesis

Superjail!: The Story of Us

by voltaliathemajesticone

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a Superjail! fanfic, especially one that centers around The Warden x The Mistress. If anyone seems to act OOC, I'm terribly sorry. Also allow me to explain what goes on here: This story occurs sometime after (forgive me, for what follows sounds really stupid) Lord Stingray kidnaps Alice and wipes her memory clean (this was his new wife Venetia's idea). Therefore, Suzette has no mother to look after her, at least not for a while. Anyway, please enjoy. Thank you.

In The Warden's office, Suzette, just a year old, sat on the floor, waiting for her father to come out of his bedroom and play with her. Her father wasn't acting like himself ever since Alice had been subtracted from his life all because he refused to have gay sex with Lord Stingray. Suzette could hear low sobs and moans coming from behind the bedroom door and looked up at her big brother Jailbot with sad, pleading eyes.

Suzette toddled her way over to the door and was planning to enter the room herself when she heard someone bang on the office door and had to move out of the way. Expecting to see his accountant Jared, The Warden left the bedroom to answer his office door. Lo and behold, standing there instead was The Mistress.

_Aw, Jesus._ The Warden thought.

"Hello, Warden…" The Mistress greeted in a sultry voice.

"Mistress?" The Warden asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to say hello." The Mistress replied. "Has anyone told you you are a lovely gentleman?"

"Really?"

"No, dumbass. I was only testing you."

Without warning, The Mistress placed both of her hands on the door frame and gripped it tightly.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. She cocked an eyebrow, as if to taunt her rival.

The Warden tried to pry The Mistress away. She wouldn't budge. Jailbot proceeded to take Suzette back to her bassinet, which she had escaped from earlier, lest their father and The Mistress would start fighting.

Suddenly, for whatever reason, Mistress let go and Warden stumbled and fell right on top of her.

Very awkwardly, Warden appeared to be pinning down Mistress while his crotch was inches away from hers (fortunately, they didn't appear to be touching) and his knees almost touched her boobs. The both of them were blushing from embarrassment and sexual arousal.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Mistress yelled.

The Warden was too humiliated to try to say anything to that.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice shouted.

And lo and behold, a guy with a burn mark running across his left cheek all the way down to the corner of his lower mandible, shaggy mouse brown hair, and pale skin stood over the "lovebirds" on the floor.

"Oh my God…" Mistress muttered to herself. "Russell again?"

"Get your hands off my ho!" Russell shouted.

"What did you just call me?" Mistress asked, now utterly outraged.

"Get your hands off…my…ho!" Russell shouted once more, as if he had gone deaf for a brief moment.

"I was never your ho!" Mistress raised her voice.

She pushed Warden off of her, got up, and kicked Russell so hard in the sternum, he literally had the wind knocked out of him. She then proceeded to stomp on his genitalia while he was down.

"Damn!" she heard Warden exclaim in pure amazement.

Mistress whipped her head around to look at him, her face showing shock at what she had just heard.

"I take it you thought that was great?" Mistress asked deductively.

"Yes, it was, actually." Warden answered.

Warden then pounced on Mistress from behind and started kissing the nape of her neck.

"What are you doing? I don't want any right now!" Mistress yelled.

"But you like it…I know you do…" Warden said seductively.

"Get off of me! This is not…" Then she gave in to the pleasure she was currently feeling.

With every kiss of the neck, she moaned. She could feel him rubbing against her back and could also tell that he had a boner from watching her fight back.

"You liked what you saw and now I'll show you my greatest moves…" she whispered seductively.

They undressed each other slowly until Warden was completely nude and Mistress was down to just a bra. Then Mistress turned around and latched onto Warden and suckled on part of his ear. The twosome contoured their bodies, sexually competing for dominance. Finally, at some point during the longest time they had sex, Warden experienced a climax that was so powerful that it instantly exhausted him. Then he passed out.

When he came to, Mistress was already standing over him, still in nothing but a bra. She had a somewhat relaxed smile that was firmly in place, perhaps hinting at a bit of mischievous delight she managed to get out of him.

"What's that about?" Warden asked in a confused tone.

"Thanks for the great sex…" Mistress answered.

Warden expected her to finish with "loser", but she never did. Instead, she hastily dressed herself again and left him alone.


	2. The Next Step In Life

Chapter 2: The Next Step In Life

Ultraprison's foreign intern Nannerl Poppmeier had grown concerned about her boss's chronic purges. She had noticed lately that Mistress had been acting somewhat strangely since her last visit with Warden. Nannerl had no idea what to make of this, especially seeing how the abuse she was getting was starting to get worse than usual. Nannerl didn't want to leave, however, because she didn't want to tell her parents back home that her boss had contracted what she assumed to be a sickness that was so bad that she'd had to come home straight away to Austria.

"Mistress?" Nannerl asked meekly as she watched her hurl into the master bathroom sink.

"Dammit!" Mistress cursed under her breath.

"Is there anything I can...um…do for you?" Nannerl asked again, more meekly this time.

"Yes. There is, actually." Mistress answered, sounding unusually cheerfully.

"Could you get me Skittles? Please?"

"Um, yes'm." Nannerl responded shyly.

"And make it quick!" Mistress quickly shouted now suddenly in a pissed-off tone.

Superjail's own foreign intern Kyoto Matsugara had spent all day lugging around important papers back and forth from Warden's office to God knows where. Most of the time, he had been relying on Jailbot to get the job done but he didn't seem to be of much help. After finally getting those papers delivered and having Morgan Romanov and Sigmund Macpherson literally almost kill him, he came back to the office, but it was empty.

_I guess he's busy elsewhere. _Kyoto figured.

He was just about to leave when out of the blue, there was a ringing sound. Kyoto looked around and quickly located the source: a telephone. He didn't think to let whoever was calling go to voicemail so he ran swiftly and picked up.

"Konnichiwa. Ogenki desuka?" Kyoto greeted in his native language. Hello, how are you?

"Hello…Who is this?" a woman on the other end asked.

"Matsugara Kyoto speaking." he answered in English. "Do you want to leave a message or talk with me? Warden is not available at the moment."

"Well, I was going to wait until Warden picked up the phone, but I guess it wouldn't matter if I told you first." the woman said.

"Oh!" Kyoto caught on. "I should've known it would be you, Mistress! Now tell me, what did you want to tell him?"

"Let's see here. It all started about a month ago when I came by to see him." Mistress started to explain.

"Wait, wait. Why did you stop here? Didn't you make it clear about two or three years ago you wanted nothing to do with him?"

"Yes. Well, I lied about that. You see, the reasoning behind that was due to the fact that I was too ashamed and hurt to admit my love for him, especially after losing that bet."

"Ahh..it makes sense."

"Anyway, I went there to try to profess my love for him the way I wanted to."

"He told me you were trying to seduce him."

"Exactly. But then he fell on top of me and I somehow sensed that my only male inmate Russell was coming, so I was trying to get Warden off of me."

"I hate to interrupt, but I know the rest of the story, Missy. You kicked Russell's butt, Warden was awed at your, um, awesomeness and you two had sex."

"Now, on to the point. Kyoto, I've just found out that I'm…"

Then Warden walked in on Kyoto using the phone.

"Sir, you're back!" Kyoto shouted gleefully, covering the mouthpiece of the phone after Mistress finished speaking. Then he went back to the phone.

"Okay, Mistress. Just come over soon to tell him." Kyoto said.

"Tell me what?" Warden asked.

"It's nothing, sir. I was just talking with Mistress. It's nothing interesting." Kyoto lied.

"Huh. " Warden said, seemingly dumbfounded.

As Nannerl rode inside the capsule with her boss, she fidgeted both nervously and impatiently over the news Mistress wanted to tell Warden. She kept thinking about the abuse Mistress gave her whenever she made even one minor mistake during her errands. When they finally arrived at Superjail, Nannerl stopped moving and followed Mistress until they got to the office door. Then Mistress left her intern behind.

"Hello, Warden." Mistress greeted with a half-smirk.

"Hi. Kyoto told me about his conversation with you." Warden smirked back.

"He did?" Mistress asked worriedly.

"But he told me it was nothing interesting."

"Nothing interesting? That's just wrong."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

Mistress sighed.

"Warden, there's something I need to tell you. Now." Mistress replied austerely.


	3. Wedding Bells Will Chime

Chapter 3: Wedding Bells Will Chime

Author's Note: This chapter will cross over with "The Secret Show" and "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" so there will be cameos from such characters as Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Anita Knight, Changed Daily, and many more. Also, if you've liked this story so far, then you'll want to read this chapter. The next two chapters will be Mistress giving birth. Please read this chapter in high spirits.

Oh, I almost forgot. There's going to be a few scenes with song lyrics representing the song imagined to be playing in the background. Please read them and let me know what you think.

-Voltalia

"What do you mean you're getting married?" Gardevoir asked one of her best friends at her house in the United Kingdom.

"Well, it seems that, with Mistress being pregnant, there's no other choice but to get married and grow up." Warden answered.

"I understand." she said. "My godson married his best friend when she was seven months pregnant with their twins two years ago. And then last year, I also had a former rival marry one of my friends at work a year after their own twins were born. So this won't be the first time I've had one of my friends- one who's been like a son to me no less- marry a woman he's knocked up."

"Hi, Gardevoir!" Victor Volt greeted his godmother as he walked in through the door.

"Oh, hello, my boy!" Gardevoir greeted back. Then she turned to Warden. "Sorry, Ward. Victor just came in." she apologized.

"Did I miss something?" Victor asked.

"Yes, you did." Gardevoir replied. "Ward just told me his engagement."

"Engagement?" Victor asked curiously.

"Yes, he's marrying the Mistress." Gardevoir replied cheerfully.

"Why?" Victor asked again. "Don't they hate each other or something?"

"Well, he got her pregnant and he says they have to get married because it's the only thing to do. You remember when Anita was pregnant with Emerson and Vinita, don't you? You two had married for two reasons: one was your best buddy having your babies and two was your undying love for each other."

"Point taken."

"So it looks like we have to start planning the wedding immediately. I'll have to tell Professor Professor and Doctor Doctor later when they get home. Victor, I hope you want to go."

"Will you be there?"

"Yes, Victor."

"Then I'll take Anita and the kids with me to the wedding."

Gardevoir nodded her head and went into the kitchen to make coffee for her two favorite men.

"Tell me again why you and Rarity are going out to buy a wedding dress for Mistress when she can _make_ one for her?" Twilight Sparkle asked, confused.

"Well, here's the thing." Gardevoir said. "While Rarity is famous for her sewing talent on you ponies, I'm not sure she can make one for a human because she's never worked with one before."

"Now you mention it…" Twilight Sparkle wondered. She paused for a moment, then spoke again. "But still, why can't she just make a dress? I'm sure she'd do a great job."

"It's quite all right, Twilight." Rarity assured her friend. "I'm sure it'll be nice to not sew anything and just shop for a dress for once. Besides, I can always find a muse there."

"Well, okay." Twilight sighed. "Just be careful. Macy's is having a big sale on the last stocks of their wedding dresses from last month. At least that's what Anita told me."

"We promise to be careful, Twilight." Rarity said.

When the Gardevoir and mare with white fur and a curled purple mane finally arrived at Macy's, what they saw shocked them. Busy shoppers ran rampant among the floors while they were pulling and snatching the items away from the shelves and displays. They screamed and whined as they fought over their prizes until a few security personnel had to break up the fights.

"Uh…did Anita say anything about Macy's having crazy shoppers?" Rarity asked nervously.

"No." Gardevoir said bluntly. She gulped uncertainly.

By the time they had gotten through the rabid buyers and spectators to get to the dress section of the department store, they were already panting and sweating from exhaustion.

"Now quickly!" Rarity shouted breathlessly. "Let's find a dress!"

_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…_

_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…_

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married…_

_Going to the chapel of love…_

Rarity and Gardevoir ran over to a metal rack where some beautiful snow-white wedding dresses hung from stainless steel wire hangers that looked impeccably clean. The two ladies frantically shuffled through the dresses and unintentionally drew unwanted attention from young hormone-driven brides-to-be. The insane girls started ripping the seemingly flawless dresses off the hangers while they attacked poor Rarity and Gardevoir. Rarity screamed and cried while her mane was being torn off in glamorous purple chunks and artificial nails clawed her body, leaving red bloody lines on her derriere and her sides.

_Spring is here._

_The-uh-uh sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh._

_Birds all sing as if they knew._

_Today's the day we'll say "I do"_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore._

Rarity and Gardevoir had barely made it out of the onslaught of chaos alive when they finally got away and ran off to a cashier. This cashier, oddly enough, was a Gardevoir, too, except his horns were a dull silver, his eyes were magenta, and his hair was slicked back. His hair was blood red and so were his arms. His skirt reached only to his knees and slightly curled at the back. He had half-moon glasses and what looked like guyliner.

_Because we're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…_

_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…_

"Excuse me. How can I help you, Miss…?" the cashier asked.

"Stallen. Isabella Stallen." Gardevoir replied.

"Oh my God! You're Miss Stallen from…" the cashier started shouting before Gardevoir slapped her hand onto his mouth.

"Sshh…" Gardevoir hissed through her teeth. "No one is supposed to know where I work."

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married…_

_Going to the chapel of love…_

"Oh. I'm sorry." the cashier said after calming down and removing Gardevoir's hand. "I'm Winston. I'm so sorry. I'm just a huge fan of yours."

"Quite all right. Anyway, we were wondering if you had any wedding dresses in storage. We're getting one for a friend who's up the duff."

"Oh, congrats to her. Let me walk back there to see if we have any more."

_Bells will ring._

_The-uh-uh sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh._

_I'll be his and he'll be mine._

Winston walked to the storage door and disappeared. A few seconds later, he teleported back to the desk with a disappointed look on his face.

_We'll love until the end of time._

_And we'll never be lonely anymore._

"I'm sorry, Isabella. We don't have any more. It seems those girls who attacked you two got the last of them."

"Oh, don't be." Rarity said. "I have a talent for making dresses, especially if they're for weddings."

"Well, let's go, Rarity." Gardevoir said.

"Good bye!" Winston called out as the two ladies left.

It was January 7th and now time for the wedding.

On the left side, Victor and Anita were seated at the front with their one-year-old twins, their little boy Emerson and their little girl Vinita; next to the family was Victor's childhood friend and Gardevoir's adult son Louis with his wife, Japanese U.Z.Z agent Persephone Ishikawa, who was barely pregnant. In the middle rows, seated were the gay married couple Paul and Jean; Caldeur Wessels and his girlfriend Megumi Tokugawa; his brother Guinevere; Gardevoir's husband Gengar and his other wife Mismagius; Caldeur's two other brothers Royal and Hughes; his other sister Faye; Professor Professor and his wife Doctor Doctor and their own twins, Dustin and Namine; and then there was Twilight Sparkle. The last row had the other mane five from Ponyville and some of their other friends seated.

On the right side, seated at the front was Nannerl with her boyfriend Bruce; next to them was the Gardevoir Ultraprison inmate Minerva. Behind her in the next rows were the other Gardevoir inmates, Caldeur's sisters Arcadia and Dido; Jasmine Klover, Ai Kawasaki, Macy Shaft, Io the female reptilian lifeform, etc. In the last row were the ponies Hoity Toity, Photo Finish, and some members of the Apple family.

Changed Daily had decided that he would be taking role as the priest for the ceremony so he stood at the very front facing everyone and everypony seated. On the left of the British man stood Warden dressed as usual, save for a lily pinned to his suit. All the guests were still waiting for the bride to arrive so they craned their necks around impatiently and stared at the entrance. The middle-aged Brit cleared his throat loud enough for the guests to hear and divert their attention to him.

"Alright, people and, um, ponies. Calm down." he said. "She'll be here soon, but for the time being, let's go over a few things. First off, for reasons of the tightest security, my name is Changed Daily. Today, on this very special day, you may call me…"

And then his cellphone beeped.

"Oh…" he groaned. "Honey Butt."

All the guests and even Warden himself laughed.

"Second off," Honey Butt continued. "I'd like to say my congratulations for the soon-to-be wedded couple. I know they hadn't always been this friendly and in love toward one another. It all started about three years ago…"

By the time Honey Butt finished his speech, nearly everyone, Rarity included, seated turned their heads around again and beamed up as they finally saw the expectant bride strolling down the aisle in what looked to be a cloud-white silk dress that touched the ground and had a train that was approximately eight feet long dragging behind it. Rarity was especially high as a kite with a nirvana-like ecstasy as she saw the loose custom details around the breasts and abdomen on the dress, knowing that this was the one she had designed for her to wear on this special day. Walking with her hand in hand was a male Gardevoir named Saffron who had forest-green hair that only barely stood out from beyond the backs of his three-pointed ears, red-violet eyes, a dark red horn, and a skirt that touched his ankles but not quite the ground with the end looking worn from being dragged on the ground for years. As soon as he had let her go, the service began.


	4. At Last

Chapter 4: At Last

Author's Note: This chapter is like part 1 in a sense. The next chapter will be part 2. Enjoy.

-Voltalia

Five months after the wedding, it had become so hard for Mistress to even do something as simple as get out of bed. She had to rely on either her new husband Warden or her intern Nannerl to pull her up. At times, she even struggled for a while until she eventually did so on her own.

It was now around the middle of June when Mistress, who had been having painful progressing contractions for a while now, decided to remain stationary in bed so as to take advantage of her groom and Nannerl's hospitality.

"Nannerl!" she beckoned the ginger-haired Austrian lesbian.

Nannerl immediately appeared next to Mistress.

"Be a dear and get me some chocolate mousse." Mistress demanded.

"All right." Nannerl said.

Just as she was about to leave, however, Nannerl whipped her head around.

"You're not worried about being in labor earlier than planned, are you?"

"Nannerl. Get me what I want. Now."

Nannerl left straight away. Her mistress stayed in bed, patiently waiting for her intern to come back should anything go wrong while Nan was gone.

"I got the mousse, Mistress." Nannerl announced after returning about two minutes later.

"Thank you." Mistress huffed, now the contractions getting stronger than ever.

Just as Nannerl was about to ask her boss if she wanted anything else, she spotted a puddle forming not far from Mistress' swollen stomach on the bedsheets. It spread from there all the way to where the edge of the right side of the bed was. She knew that meant two things: either she had wet the bed or her water had broken. It was the latter.

"Oh, shit." Mistress muttered.


	5. A New Family Is Born

Chapter 5: A New Family is Born

Author's Note:

And now, I give you the final part. Remember to enjoy!

-Voltalia

It had been at least two hours since Mistress had officially gone into labor. Nannerl had been panicking ever since and was almost confident that she didn't want to take part of the stressful environment. However, she went with her better judgment and stayed by her supervisor's side. The first thing she did after that was call for the laboring lady's groom.

"Mein Herr! Mein Herr!" My Lord! My Lord!

Warden walked in a mere seconds later.

"Nannerl, will you please shut the hell up and...?" Warden was about to ask when he saw the wet puddle that had recently formed on the bedsheets. Almost instantly, his eyes widened.

"It's Ihr Geliebter, sir. She went into labor two hours ago."

"Oh, God, no! Not the bedsheets!"

"Why should we give a crap about the bedsheets when I am supposed to be bringing two people into the world?!" Mistress screamed.

Nannerl and Warden cringed from that outburst, the latter showing more of a frightened reaction. Nevertheless, Nannerl did not budge away from her position. The husband, however, had a panic attack which was so serious that he had to be forced to leave by the time a Gardevoir midwife, a team of human medical assistants behind her, Saffron and the rest of his family the Bedelias (this was also Mistress' surrogate family), their friend Ernestine and his son Angel, and their other friends had arrived.

Gardevoir and Warden's soon-to-be eldest daughter Suzette had arrived from the United Kingdom after sensing that Mistress was very close to being ready. Mistress' surrogate father Saffron and his shiny Gardevoir friend Ernestine were having a nice lunch in a café that was located two time zones away when Saffron had suddenly developed a migraine from sensing that Mistress was currently in a huge amount of pain. The rest had arrived for various other reasons but none were particularly interesting to mention.

Meanwhile, inside the master bedroom with her mistress, Nannerl firmly held her hand while her tough-as-nails mentor panted like she just had sex again. Underneath the sheets, she had been stripped completely nude to ensure that the babies would have a somewhat smooth delivery and easy access to their mother's teats once they were born. Around the time Nannerl decided to have her supervisor squeeze her hand should she feel any pain at all, the Gardevoir midwife, whose name was Moussa, checked to see how far apart Mistress was.

"Well, her cervix is currently five centimeters apart. So we're halfway there." Moussa announced.

Nannerl turned her head to face the door, worrying about the others who had to wait outside.

On the other side of that door, Saffron's sister Dee and her daughter Nola tried their best to console Warden, but to no avail. Dee's method of comforting seemed to be discussing how stressed his aura was at this point and how the two new arrivals would eventually mellow it out, while Nola tried cuddling with him only to be pushed off of his lap a few seconds later. One of the younger Bedelia family members Pepper, on the other hand, had Caldeur fetch everyone some coffee.

It was now 3 AM and Mistress had yet to show any progress. Nannerl's mind now had racing thoughts, all of them being worrisome. Just when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, Nannerl heard Moussa speak again.

"Okay, from the looks of it, she is now eight centimeters apart and... oh my word! First it had taken her nine hours just to get to eight centimeters and now it looks like it won't take so long to get to ten!" Moussa announced again.

"How long until she gets to be ten centimeters apart?" Nannerl asked worriedly.

"Hmm..." Moussa thought out loud. "I think she'll get there in about twenty minutes. For now, it's best to wait."

"Oh, no…" Mistress added coldly. "I don't want to even wait for two fuckin' seconds until I can strangle my husband for what he's done to me."

Nannerl just stared at her, wide-eyed with alarm and fear, and then turned to face Moussa with that same expression.

"Oh, no worries, Miss Poppmeier." Moussa assured Nannerl. "All women do that when they're delivering a baby (or babies in this case). You'll see for yourself when you have children."

Almost seventeen minutes went by in what seemed like the blink of an eye to almost everyone but, to the laboring woman, felt more like an eternity and a half. Finally, Moussa checked the woman's dilating cervix again.

"Wow! Three minutes sooner than I expected!" Moussa exclaimed in amazement. "She's now ten centimeters apart! You know what this means, don't you, Missy?"

Nannerl and Mistress briefly looked at each other before Mistress faced Moussa and nodded yes.

"Very well. I shall count to three. After that, I want you to push, okay?"

"Okay…"

Legs now spread out, Mistress mentally prepared herself for what was now to come.

"Now, are you ready?" Moussa asked once more.

Once again, Mistress nodded her head yes.

"Right then. One…"

Nannerl's holding hand, as well as her entire body, began to tremble from fright of the countdown. Mistress, on the other hand, put on a poker face for the time being.

"Two…"

Nannerl craned her neck at the door for the last time, trying hard to again think of the others waiting on the other side. A single sweat drop, borne from her left temple, trickled its way down to the tip of her chin.

"Three! Okay, now push!"

Upon hearing that command, Mistress began to bear down. The poker face that once provided a great cover for the overwhelming terror and agony behind it was now replaced with a moderate grimace. She was now also beginning to squeeze Nannerl's hand by this point, sending the young Austrian girl into a whole new kind of panic. For much of the time, this phenomenon was the present status quo.

Finally, after several minutes of hell working slowly over the laboring woman, Moussa the midwife caught a break.

"I can see the baby crowning." she said. She didn't seem at all puzzled to find that she had managed to sneak in a peek of wispy blonde hair from an infant now departing from its mother's vagina. "This is great! Push with the contractions!"

Mistress did just that. Now the pain she was experiencing was audibly more noticeable, for now she was grunting in an orgasmic manner which would only intensify along with the contractions. It was now 5:04 AM when there was success in pushing out the child's head, neck, and the top of its shoulders. Moussa then proceeded to grab ahold of its sides and pull the rest of it out. Once the babe was completely pulled out of the birth canal, it began to wail loudly, which of course meant it was alive and well.

"Hurrah!" Moussa shouted in victory. "It's a boy!"

Mistress, now relieved to see that she had just successfully brought her first baby into the world, relaxed her grip on Nannerl's hand, which by now was throbbing with great pain and felt like it had been moderately crushed. For now, there was no need to worry. Even the afterbirth that had subsequently come out was being disposed right away.

Just a few minutes later, however, as the newborn was being examined and cleaned in the master bathroom, the contractions came rolling back almost as quickly as they had vanished.

"Hurry!" Nannerl cried out as she once again felt her hand being squeezed. "She's ready for you again!"

Moussa came running out of the bathroom to see Mistress heavily breathing in and out whilst squeezing Nannerl's hand tightly.

"Alright, this is it." Moussa announced. "Here we go again!"

That time, Mistress didn't even wait for another countdown and started pushing again. Up until she pushed out the other infant's head and neck, it seemed much easier the second time around. As she struggled with the rest of that baby's body, Mistress whimpered while biting her lower lip to keep from screaming in pain. At this point, Nannerl's hand had been squeezed so tightly that the bones shattered.

"Oh no…" Moussa muttered worriedly.

Blood started leaking from her lower lip as Mistress bit down even harder. She wonderedwhy it was taking so long to push out the other one.

Then Moussa had a hunch that the second babe's right shoulder needed to be dislocated and went through with it. It was only then that Mistress was at last able to deliver it. Like its brother, the infant cried long and hard.

"Wonderful!" Moussa exclaimed. "I saved your life today and it's a girl!"

Soon after, the other afterbirth came out and it came ready to be disposed.

Warden had finally been let in after 13½ hours of waiting and hearing his bride of five months curse, whimper, and grunt through it all. He knew that these events were not his sort of thing in the first place, but given that it involved the wife, he went through with it.

Mistress was just beginning to stir when her husband had come in. She noticed that her organs no long felt squished against her kidneys and bladder and that her back didn't feel misaligned anymore, but she knew that was only because she had just given birth. However, she didn't seem to catch on that she had expected L'il Mistress (her nickname for her unborn daughter) to be born first, not L'il Warden (her nickname for her unborn son).

"Mistress, your lip's bleeding." she heard a familiar voice say out of concern.

Mistress woke to see her husband's face and then tasted the blood in her mouth. She gasped as she did so, for she seemed rather surprised she had done that during the hardest day of her life. Warden chuckled a bit.

"You did great from what I heard." he said as he stroked her hair.

Mistress smiled back.

"It's too bad you couldn't be here…for me." she said regretfully.

Nannerl, who was still awake besides her supervisor and her husband by this point and wincing over her broken hand, suddenly realized something and managed to blurt it out while the new parents were having their moment.

"Today's Father's Day! So that would mean…" Nannerl thought aloud.

Moussa brought over the babes to their mother, who sat up waiting for them. Nannerl managed to stifle a winced look on her face as she hugged her mistress's neck, her injured hand resting beneath the other.

"So, did you think of any names for them?" Moussa asked the parents.

Warden looked over at his wife, dumbfounded. Apparently, he had forgotten all about it. Mistress, on the other hand, wasn't so worried.

"Of course, we did." Mistress confidently answered. "We had decided a few days ago that his name would be Ajax Stephen Warden and that her name would be Adele Doreen Warden."

"Those are lovely names." Moussa commented.

Nannerl then managed to get a good look at Adele when Moussa left again. From the looks of it, Adele seemed to mostly take after her mother, but they'd have to wait and see once she started teething. Unlike her brother Ajax who had managed to get blonde hair from God-knows-who, Adele was blessed with the same color of hair their parents had. However, both babies had the same eye color.

"You are so beautiful…" Nannerl cooed to the baby girl. "Your mother told me that one day, you would be destined for something great."


	6. Safe and Sound

Chapter 6: Safe and Sound

Author's Note: This was originally going to be a separate one-shot, but I figured I'd turn it into the sixth chapter instead. This chapter was inspired by a song of the same name by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. Its sequel, also originally going to be a separate one-shot, called "I Won't Give Up" will be the seventh and final chapter. Enjoy!

-Voltalia

No one could bear to watch. A family feud betwixt the Demigoddess Princesses Kordora and Vulla (with their mother, the Goddess Queen Mamushi by their side) and their relatives had transformed into a full-blown war with Superjail as the fighting grounds. They had been fighting for hours now, a mixture of magic and physical strength against physical strength alone, and it was beginning to scare the little children, especially six and a half-year-old twins Ajax and Adele Warden.

They hadn't seen their father, the Warden, since the morning when he had given them a partial tour of Superjail that lasted a mere three hours. Even their mother, the Mistress, was getting nervous. She knew her husband of almost seven years was still here, but where exactly was he?

She called forth her intern Nannerl, her husband's intern Kyoto, NOVA, Jailbot, Arcadia, Dido, Bruce, Alice, Caldeur, Guinevere, and a reluctant Ljaunpraatiiba to go out and look for him. Ljaunpraatiiba was teamed up with NOVA, Nannerl, Arcadia, and Dido; as for Caldeur and Guinevere, they were teamed up with Kyoto, Bruce and Alice. Each team was given explicit instructions in finding Warden and expected to keep them in mind as the teams were searching for him.

The two teams had managed to comb over almost every area in a few hours when Caldeur, Guinevere and their sisters heard a loud, practically eardrum-shattering explosion followed by a noxious smell of sulfur and charcoal, which could only have come from one material: gunpowder.

"I think that was Warden!" Caldeur shouted in fear, eyes widened and tears starting to form.

Caldeur, with his brother, sisters, and their friends behind him, swiftly ran off to the source of the sound.

What they saw when they reached their destination shocked them: An inmate, presumably in his late teens, had been holding an old rifle dating back from the nineteenth century when he apparently shot at Kordora, a rather golden tan naga woman with a black metallic chest armour that had red breast plates, a dull gold crown with red orbs on top, curved lavender marks under her eyes, a lavender serpent lower half, and a dark purple tongue.

The single bullet propelled from the gun never made it to her, but instead it hit a chrome metal barrel of various explosives (mostly fireworks) that was lying around near her, creating the explosion that the Wessels siblings had heard earlier and that overpowering odor. That same explosion threw the young prisoner backwards into a concrete wall head-first, killing him on impact. One could practically tell right away that's what happened from the amount of blood splatter and brains, as well as some pieces of skull, on that same wall.

Kordora, on the other hand, just had broken ribs on her right side and her face was covered in a very dark green blood that came from a gash on her forehead. When she had come to, she was face-to-face with one of her mutual friends Guinevere.

"Kordora…" Guinevere muttered tragically, shaking his head as he did so. "What happened to you?"

"I do not know…" Kordora responded weakly. "I mean, he just appeared as if from thin air. I am certain he had naught to do with this war 'tween me, Vulla, Mother Mamushi, and the rest of the royalty."

It was then as Kordora was speaking that Caldeur spotted Warden, who was actually in ever worse condition than the naga princess. Obviously, he had been near the barrel, so his left leg suffered the most damage. The kneecap had been shattered, the skin had a patchwork of second- and third-degree burns, and it was twisted underneath him in a very painful manner. His scrotum had also been wrecked immensely, so much that it had a gaping wound that almost extended to the right side! His right hip had been busted and his right shoulder had been popped out of place. The amount of blood being lost was terrible to the point where he was on the verge of death.

A few moments later, Mistress came on to the scene. Shocked by how badly injured she had found her husband, she ran to him and cradled him in the same way she had done so with their children.

"Warden, why? Why did you run off from us like that? I was so worried…" she scolded him in a mixture of wrath and sadness.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized. "I should've told you where I was going first. I had no intention to scare you or our babies."

"It's alright." Mistress said. "I understand you had good intentions and _I'm _sorry for not getting to know you more."

Warden painfully lifted himself up to kiss his wife's cheek. She quietly sobbed, clinging him toward herself more tightly despite the husband's injuries.

"Just close your eyes." she told him. "The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. You and I'll be safe and sound."

Then she looked up to the sky and, as if to channel her hippie self, said the words, "Come, morning light. Turn today into yesterday and bring about a better tomorrow."


	7. I Won't Give Up

Chapter 7: I Won't Give Up

Author's Note:

This chapter, like the chapter before it "Safe and Sound", was originally intended to be a separate one-shot. I decided that I was going to convert those one-shots into the final two chapters of this story. As you may've guessed, this is the very last chapter. I thank every one of you who have read this fanfic from beginning to end (or are just starting to) for taking time out of your already busy lives to do so. It really means so much to me. Anyway, please enjoy!

-Voltalia

It had been several weeks since the Naga Royalty War. The Warden's road to recovery, although sluggish, had had no major problems so far and was expected to get better from there on out. His left leg, despite being a patchwork of burn scars, had healed up nicely and his kneecap had seamlessly fused itself together again; however, the explosion from the metal barrel that had created these injuries in the first place did leave him with a permanent small limp. There was also another catch to that explosion as well that changed his life in a huge way. Not forgetting the fact that his scrotum had gained a huge wound that opened and left parts of his privates totally exposed to an infection, that infection had gotten so bad that he had to be castrated so his health wouldn't get any worse and he wouldn't die. It didn't bother him at all that he had lost the ability to produce any more children, since neither he nor the wife were interested in procreating again anyway.

The Mistress, her twins, her husband's intern Kyoto and her own intern Nannerl were sitting in the drawing room, conversing over how well Superjail had been readjusting since the Naga Royalty War where several hundred of its prisoners were killed off because they were sucked right into the chaos that Kordora and Vulla's family had created. Not that it was surprising that many inmates were usually constantly slaughtered to begin with, but that war had taken a heavy toll on many of the survivors who had known these victims, some who eventually lost their lives. Some had even gone out of their way to commit suicide because they couldn't imagine going on without them for just one second.

Anyway, the three staff members and two children had been talking for about seventeen minutes when a knock at the door caught them off-guard. Lo and behold, when Nannerl went to open the door, she was surprised to see that Warden was there, having apparently made a full recovery and was now able to stand erect without experiencing any agonizing pain from his left side.

"Oh, hello, mein guter Herr!" Nannerl greeted with a cheerful smile on her face. "Please do come in."

Warden did so. His daughter Adele immediately got up out of the Victorian-era sofa she, her twin brother and their mother were sitting on and ran to her father until she pounced his legs, not caring at all that her daddy had just yelped in pain.

"Oh, Daddy!" Adele cried as she hugged his legs. "Please don't leave! I don't want you to go!"

Ajax rolled his eyes at what his sister just said, but Mistress caught him and slapped him in the back of the head. Warden chuckled slightly.

"Miss Adele, don't worry." he told her once she calmed down. "I don't plan to leave again for a long, long time."

"Good." Mistress finally spoke up. "I hope you can keep your promise. These children still need you…and…and…"

Her voice started to break, despite her best efforts to stifle it.

"I can't imagine life without you anymore."

Without warning, she broke down and started crying. Kyoto and Nannerl, uncomfortable with this situation, took the kids away so their supervisors could have their private moment.

"I'm sorry…" Warden said. "Why do you cry?"

"Oh, I don't know." the wife sniffed. "Maybe it's because I thought for the longest time that you couldn't evolve into this responsible, considerate man from…an overgrown manchild. Or…"

"What?" the husband asked.

"Well…" she began once she calmed down. "Let me put it this way. This whole romance all began almost nine years ago when we first met, right? Well, at least with you at first." She, of course, was referring to that fateful day when her prison airship crashed into Superjail.

"Yes. Yes, it did." he answered.

"Anyway, when we first met, I just COULDN'T stand how…ugh, I can't think of the word right now… well, I hated your child-like spirit. But at the same time, you were so…charming." She abruptly stopped speaking her stream of consciousness, unsure of what to say next.

"What about when you hijacked Superjail while my crew and I were away for a whole month?" Warden suggested.

"Oh, yes. There was that and then there was 'Stingstress' which did not work out in the end. When Jared and Cherice had set us up for a date after that, I still couldn't tolerate…how much of a…"

She slapped herself in the face in frustration and groaned with her lips pursed. "And then, I can't seem to remember anything else. Oh, God. I'm sorry. I'm just very…emotional right now."

"It's okay. Take your time." he told her.

Mistress let a few tears roll down her cheeks and then sniffed quietly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" she resumed. "I am amazed by how far you've come. At times, I wonder how old your soul is. But one thing is certain: I won't give up on us, at least not in this life."

"Oh, wife!" Warden cried in glee. "Thank you for not losing faith in me after all these years!"

He pulled her close to himself and let out a long, drawn-out exhale.

"And thank you for growing up for me…" she sighed. "One day, they'll tell the story of us and how we were the lucky ones."


End file.
